


Metamagic 101: Psionics and Sorcery

by Firellight



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firellight/pseuds/Firellight
Summary: It's hard to live your life when your past is always in front of you. Julian's world converges on itself when a meta-witch and her psychic boyfriend make their attack on Central City's wizarding community.





	Metamagic 101: Psionics and Sorcery

Malfoy Manor was the only place Draco could get some privacy, despite how much he wanted to avoid it. When Savitar was defeated, it reminded him too much of You Know Who. He decided to take a break from his work as meta-human specialist of the Central City Police Department, in an effort to spend more time with his family at the manor. Still, without his family he'd prefer to stay in Central City.

His son, Scorpius, left for school at the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, a boarding school for wizards like him. It's been almost two months since Scorpius has been outside of the family home, and Draco Malfoy's been itching to leave. Though his wife, Astoria, seemed to be quite settled in the manor and her life. Draco wanted to go back to Central City for the school year, but he wanted to take Astoria with her this time. It took him almost two weeks to bring up the topic to her, but to his surprise, she wanted to go with him.

The place was always dark and dreary. She wanted to get away from Britain, and was inspired by the life he had as CSI. She also wanted to help him with his meta-human research, believing metas to be related to wizards and witches. Her science education wasn't too great, but Astoria could go for a GED in the States, and work from there.

They left for the United States. On the way, Draco explained some of the muggle things of 2017, like the smartphone, to Astoria. And that his name was Julian Albert.

She chose the name Olivia Albert.


End file.
